Scout's Birthday
by smash619
Summary: Today is Scout's Birthday, however, things don't go the way he plans them to... until a certain friend decides to brighten up his day.


Scout's Birthday

RED Scout opened his eyes, as his white orbs stared at the ceiling a bright white smile etched itself onto his face and he jumped up out of his bed and jumped up and down on the spot like a giddy schoolgirl. He ran in his red and white striped pyjamas over to his calendar that was neatly placed on his wall. Scout quickly scanned his eyes over the numeric figures before him, and there it was, 25th of June. Scout ran out of his room and down the stairs of the RED base, he then saw the kitchen off to his right after running through the landing. He could hear conversation coming from the room followed by munching sounds. Scout leaped into the kitchen and presented himself boldly while puffing out his chest. Engineer and Soilder, who were calmly chatting and having a cup of tea, were startled by the energetic man's appearance.

"Hey, hey guys, hey, hey, hey, hey, listen. Do you know what today is?" Scout giddily said while on his tiptoes.

"Darn straight." Engineer smiled at Scout. "Today is our massive battle at Dustbowl!"

Scout did a double take at the red-clothed person before him. "What- NO!" Scout was very disappointed that the person he's been living with for almost three years had forgotten how special this day was to him. Scout turned to Solider, who was sipping his tea that seemed to have an American flag in it.

"Soldy? Do you know what's going on?"

The Solider looked at Scout with narrowed eyes. He slowly rose from his place on the sofa next to Engineer, walked up to Scout and spoke.

"Oh I know what's going on all right."

Scout beamed, maybe this helmet-head was smarter than he looked after all.

Soldier smirked, and continued to speak, albeit quieter, and more monotone than before, which made Scout a bit on-edge.

"You're happier than usual today, which means something important is going on. And on this particular day too... The day of our battle..."

Scout got the important and the particular day part, but not the battle part.

"YOU'RE A SPY! SENT HERE TO WEAKEN US BEFORE THIS BATTLE!"

Scout's face became sullen.

"Oh my God you have to be the stupidest son of a bi-"

Scout didn't finish his sentence as Solider blasted him halfway across the room with his shotgun. Scout clutched his stomach in pain as crimson liquid leaked from it. Scout screamed as the pain was unbearable. After about a minute or so he finally mustered the strength to say the word.

"MEDIC!"

Soldier scoffed,

"There's no point, you're just gonna turn BLU any second now..."

Scout groned but kept calling for the doctor.

"MEDIC!"

The Engineer walked over to Soldier.

"Son," He said bleakly.

"What?" Came the reply.

"He's not a Spy."

Soldier looked at the badly-injured Scout, then back at the Engineer.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's go play Poker."

"Sounds good to me."

As the duo walked off leaving a gaping and crying Scout on the floor, the German doctor finally arrived on the scene. The Medic adjusted his glassed and looked over the poor soul beneath him. Medic sighed and got out his Medi-Gun.

"Heal me, DOC COME ON MAN!" The poor Scout wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

The unlicensed doctor pulled back the lever on the gun and the wounds on scout healed up nicely. Scout smiled at his life-saver and shook his hand. The medic smiled back, he then reached into the pocket of his lab coat and took out a badge and a lollipop, he gave the items to Scout, and proceeded to eagerly pin the badge on his shirt. It was a white circle with the words, "I was brave." Etched onto them. Scout felt proud of himself as he eagerly began to suck on the lollipop.

The Medic waved scout off and left Scout to his own business. Scout was about to go tell the others that it was his birthday when all of a sudden an alarm went off in the RED base.

"Can all RED fighters report to respawn location. Mission will begin in ten minutes."

Scout pouted, but then he looked down and gasped, he was still in his pyjamas! Scout was in a panic now, The Administrator would personally kick his ass if he was late for a mission, quite literally. She would find out where you were, and she would kick your ass. Scout shuddered at the thought. When soldier was late because he couldn't find his helmet The Administrator left a scar on his back. Soldier never forgot his helmet to this day, in fact. He wears it everywhere with him now.

Scout shook his head and had the fastest wash known to mankind. He brushed his teeth, scrubbed his toes, and sprayed his armpits. All within... 9 minutes! Scout felt tears of joy form in his eyes. He ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the respawn room. In other words, the garage. Scout, er… scouted the room and saw that everyone was here, except Demoman. When the news that Demoman was late was relayed over the intercom, a tinge of sadness passed through the room. Sniper doffed his hat in respect, Spy recited a prayer in French, Engineer did the sign of the cross, Soldier silently saluted. And everyone else looked at the ground, feeling sorry for the guy who was going to get taken down by the crazed woman.

All of a sudden, Demoman rushed through the door, only to get tripped by a high heel. The administrator grabbed the black Scotsman by the legs and slowly began to drag him out the door. The Demoman clawed at the floor desperately in a vain and pathetic attempt to escape the clutches of the 56-year old woman that was about to drag him into a fate worse than hell itself. The Scotsman then held out his hand to the rest of his teammates.

"Grab on laddies, please! Save me!"

The Demoman's teammates could only stare in shock at the scene going on before them, while they all felt the urge to help the Scotsman, they knew what The Administrator would have in store for them if they did help, as the Demoman disappeared behind the doorway to hell. The team breathed a sigh of relief. However the peace was quickly interrupted when banging sounds came from behind the door followed by the screams of the Demoman. After a while the banging stopped, all that could be heard was the sobs of the Demoman accompanied by the pants of The Administrator behind the door.

Suddenly metal clanking was heard and the gruff voice of The Administrator was heard by the RED's.

"This is what you get for being late!"

The sound of tearing flesh and girlish screams could be heard from miles around. The door then opened with The Administrator's head poking out from behind it. Looking at the shocked faces of the RED team, she muttered,

"The Demoman is excused from today's battle, due to... sufficient injuries. You may procced to today's mission. Good luck." As soon as these words were spoken the team were out as quick as a flash. That scene would not be out of their heads for quite a while.

Scout stopped in the middle of his path and looked up to the sun. He smiled, he knew this day would get better, maybe the team were acting up and they were hosting a surprise when they got back to base.

How wrong he was…

About a half-hour later, the RED team slumped back into their base half-heartedly. They'd lost part of their land to the BLU point. As the team bitterly threw themselves onto the sofa, faces twisted in disgust and disappointment, Scout decided to stand among them and smile brightly.

"So guys? Where is it?" Scout happily said

The team looked at him as if he had three heads. Sniper pinched the part of his nose where his glasses were and rubbed them frustratingly.

"Where is what, twinkle-toes?" Sniper bleakly said.

Scout's smile dropped.

"The presents, the cake, the party?"

Sniper narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"For what, to celebrate our loss?! Are you bloody mental! Have you been knocked in the head or summat? Jesus Christ! This is what I hate 'bout you, you go around all bloody cheery, with your 24/7 cocky attitude and everything. It pisses me the hell off! And I know a lot about piss mate! If you think you can just come in here with your sarcastic demeanour, then you can just piss off! YOU FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!"

Scout recoiled just from the harsh words thrown at him by his friend. His heart broke in half, just like that, he scanned his eyes around the rest of his team. They all looked at Sniper with angry faces. They knew they had gone too far, even Soldier's face went red at the mere mention of a curse word being thrown at part of the team.

Scout couldn't take it anymore, tears welled up in his eyes, his lips quivered, his nose sniffling. He darted out of the room while bawling loudly. He ran up to his room and threw himself onto the bed. He cried all the tears his body could muster.

They didn't care, nobody cared. He was useless. His mother never gave a shit about him, neither did his father, Scout was abused during his childhood, he grew up a lonely and troubled boy, he learned to fend for himself. That's why he joined Mann Co. Defensive force, because he learned how to survive. The worst part, the absolute worst part. Was that he could have been a grumpy bastard, he could have wondered around the base everyday wondering why he still existed. But he didn't, he stayed positive, he always gave his team something to smile about, he always looked out for everyone around him, he loved everyone in his team, and to hear those words spoken by Sniper broke his heart entirely.

Suddenly, a knock at Scout's door snapped him out of his self-pity. He looked across his room at the door, staying silent. The knock resonated throughout the room once again. Scout sniffled and said

"Come in."

The Doorknob twisted, and slowly opened to reveal a flame, then another one, and another one. Scout narrowed his eyes, then they widened.

"Birthday candles?"

Then a voice came from the door, it was... muffled?

"mrrrphme mrrphmay moo you, mrrrphme mrrphmay moo you, mrrphme mrrphmay mear mout. Mrrphme mrrphmaymoo you."

Pyro slowly walked into the room with the birthday cake in its hands. Scout's face turned into the biggest smile one could muster in the entire universe. While Pyro placed the cake on Scout's table top next to his bed, Pyro walked out the room then came back in holding a familiar figure's hand.

" 'appy Bir'day laddy! HA HA!" It said cheerfully.

"DEMOMAN!" Scout cheered happily, and he jumped out of the bed and hugged the Scotsman.

"Aye, that's right me boy, ya honestly think me and Pyro gon' dun' forget yer birthday now?"

but then let go after he heard him groaning in pain. Scout inspected him, then gasped in shock at what he noticed.

"Oh my God, she poked out your other eye?" Scout asked in horror at the sight of the second eyepatch over Demoman's eye.

"Nay laddeh, is just a minor injury, the eyepatch is just to protect it 'til it heals."

"So you cannot see."

"Nay, Pyro's been leading me around the place ye see."

Scout then looked around the man and couldn't help but laugh out loud at what he saw.

"Is that a pole in your ass dude?"

Demoman facepalmed, then turned a bright shade of red.

"Aye. Now are ye gonna eat yer cake or what."

After Pyro led Demoman to bed he walked back into Scout's room and sat down on the bed next to him. Scout turned to look at Pyro and smiled with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Thank you so much, for remembering."

Pyro then put its hands around its mask and slowly slid the object off, Scout was shocked to say the least. He had just caught a full glimpse of the face before him.

"Not what you expected to see, wasn't it." A feminine voice said lightly.

"N- no. I always thought you were a dude." Scout stuttered.

Scout took one more look at the woman's face. She was young, had no makeup on, and she obviously didn't care for her hair, it was all messy, but she was attractive, no doubt.

The woman known as Pyro reached into her suit, and took out some pillows and threw them onto Scout's bed, the round figure of the suit suddenly adapted to the change of space and slid off the Pyro's body. She was just wearing a tank top and shorts, and she had a straight figure, nothing too fancy.

"You don't look or act like a girl." Scout laughed.

"Meh, I've never been into the girl kind of thing, and also when I heard about this job I couldn't imagine them sending a woman onto the battlefield, so I pretended to be a man. I carried a flamethrower as my weapon, put on a gasmask, broke the voice filter, made myself look fat. And voila. Here I am."

Scout was mesmerized. The woman standing before him was a genius.

"Well, that was for your eyes only. Remember, the team loves you, whatever Sniper said was untrue. He was just upset at losing. We will always love you and enjoy your personality."

The woman then leaned over to Sniper and kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday Scout."

The Pyro then put on her suit and walked out the room. Leaving Scout alone.

"This is the best birthday ever." Scout said as he took a small bite out of his cake.

The End.


End file.
